Dragon Nest: Origins Season 2
by Izanagi - no - Ookami
Summary: Summary: Petualangan Ryuta bersama adik angkat dan teman-temannya melawan kekuatan jahat baru yang kekuatan jahatnya melebihi kekuatan Karahan. Apa mereka bisa? Akankah mereka menjadi pahlawan seperti para pahlawan dimasa lalu. See the adventure of next generation of Leon, Lily, and the others. Read and Review yo. Pairing Cleric x Archer x Archer, and Warrior x Sorceress
1. Chapter 1

Name: Dragon Nest: Origins 2

Chapter 1: Ryuta's Return

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Summary: Petualangan Ryuta bersama adik angkat dan teman-temannya melawan kekuatan jahat baru yang kekuatan jahatnya melebihi kekuatan Karahan. Apa mereka bisa? Akankah mereka menjadi pahlawan seperti para pahlawan dimasa lalu. Read and Review yo

Disclaimer: Dragon Nest milik Gemscoool, Eye Edentity, dan Shanda Games

Warning: OC, gaje, mis-typo, dan segala penyakit perfanfiction-an dii seluruh duniaAuthor: Buat para gamers Dragon Nest, silahkan dibaca aja fanficnya. Ini persembahan ane, karena ane sudah pensi maen Dragon Nest dan lebih fokus ke game offline konsol atau mobile. So check and review, ok

Author Note: Sorry ya temen-temen, chapter kali ini bukan menceritakan tentang Leon dan kawan-kawan, tapi tentang ayah dan ibunya. Klo mau baca petualangan Leon yang terakhir ada di chap 18 atau nanti di chapter 21. Soalnya chapter 20 bakal menceritakan story tentang Lena

Chapter 1: Ryuta's Return

14 tahun setelah pertarungan antara hero Leon dan Karahan the Green Dragon yang dimenangkan oleh Leon berkat bantuan kekuatan Ancient dari Rose pun membuat keadaan Verathea kembali aman. Di kediaman keluarga Strife, ada seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan gaya ponytail berusia 14 tahun sedang membereskan barang-barangnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama dengan robot miliknya yang terpercaya

"Buku-buku sudah?" Tanya robot yang bernama Alfredo

"Sudah" Balas gadis blonde bergaya rambut blonde bernama Iriana

"Alat tulis?" Tanya Alfredo

"Sudah" Balas Iriana, lalu dia mengeluarkan buku dari rak miliknya dan berkata "Dan jangan lupakan novel kesukaanku ini"

"Tapi nona, kau kan mau sekolah. Untuk apa bawa novel?" Tanya Alfredo

"Ah, ayolah. Aku baru baca beberapa halaman dan ceritanya sudah bikin penasaran" Jawab Iriana

"Baru baca beberara halaman... Apa kau bercanda, nona? Kau baca novel itu semalaman suntuk" Bantah Alfredo

"Maaf Alfredo, tapi aku sangat ingin baca novel itu sampai tamat" Ucap Iriana

"Terserah kau sajalah, nona" Balas Alfredo, lalu dia menghilang dari kamar Iriana

Iriana pun keluar dari kamarnya dan dia membantu mama-nya menata makanan di meja dapan. Beberapa menit kemudian, papa dan adiknya yang berumur 10 tahun pun datang, lalu mereka duduk bersama diruang makan

"Selamat pagi papa, Levi" Ucap Iriana pada papa dan adiknya

"Selamat pagi juga Iriana" Balas sang papa yang bernama Leon

"Selamat pagi juga kakak" Balas adiknya yang bernama Levi

Iriana melihat ayahnya memakai pakaian tempurnya dan dia berkata "Papa akan menjalankan misi lagi ya?"

"Iya, guild ayah akan menjalankan misi rahasia dari raja Cassius?" Balas Leon sambil mengangguk pelan, lalu dia melanjutkan "Tapi papa belum tahu pasti apa misinya, makanya papa kesana bersama paman Yuan untuk memastikan"

"Papa, kapan aku boleh masuk guild milik papa?" Tanya Levi pada ayahnya

Leon pun hanya diam karena dia tahu kalau Levi belum siap, lalu Lily berkata "Jangan khawatir sayang, kalau kau sudah besar nanti kau pasti bisa masuk guild Origins"

"Terima kasih mama" Balas Levi

"Omong-omong, kak Ryuta kapan kembali mama. Katanya 2 tahun lagi, dia pulang ini sudah 2 tahun kan" Ucap Iriana

"Mama belum tahu, tapi mama yakin sebentar lagi kakakmu pasti pulang" Balas Lily

Lalu mereka pun meneruskan acara makan mereka yang tertunda. Dilain tempat, di Hermalte Port, seorang laki-laki berambut spike berwarna coklat, membawa cambuk dan perisai pun turun dari sebuah perahu bersama seorang kakek tua

"Nah kita sudah sampai Ryuta" Ucap kakek itu pada laki-laki yang bernama Ryuta itu

"Ya, kakek Teramai. Terimakasih sudah mengajarkanku" Balas Ryuta

"Sama-sama. Itu tugaku, lagipula aku sudah menganggap Leon sebagai cucuku sendiri, jadi aku harus mengajarkan apa yang aku tahu ke cicitku ini" Ucap Teramai, lalu dia berkata "Nah sekarang aku bisa kembali ke Mana Ridge. Kau bisa pergi sendiri ke Saint Haven kan?"

"Bisa kok, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kek" Balas Ryuta, lalu dia dan Ryuta berpisah

Iriana pun diantar Leon sampai di Saint Haven Academy, disana pun mereka bertemu dengan sepupunya, Rain Rainhart dan Lucian Rainhart. Lalu dia menyapanya

"Hei, Lucian dan Rain" Panggil Iriana

"Yo" Sahut Rain

"Hei, Iriana" Sahut Lucian, lalu dia berkata "Kau disini juga?"

"Aku kan memang sekolah disini satu tahun sebelum kalian" Jawab Iriana

"Oh ya aku lupa, aku lupa umur kita berdua beda 1 tahun darimu. Iya kan kak?" Tanya Lucian pada Rain

"Hn" Balas Rain dengan anggukan kepala

"Aku bingung, sifat pendiammu itu sebenarnya ngikutin siapa sih. Perasaan sifat paman Yuan dan bibi Lydia gak kaya begitu deh?" Tanya Iriana

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ayah dan ibuku, Iriana" Kata Rain, lalu dia pergi begitu saja

"Maafkan kakakku ya. Dia memang suka begitu, kalau dia dibanding-bandingkan dengan ayah dan ibu" Ucap Lucian

"Tidak apa-apa salahku juga berkata seperti itu" Kata Iriana, lalu dia berkata "Kau pergilah susul kakakmu itu, nanti dia tersesat lagi"

"Ya" Balas Lucian, lalu dia meneriakki kakaknya yang sudah pergi jauh "KAKAK! TUNGGU AKU"

Iriana pun masuk kelasnya, lalu setelah mengecek barang-barangnya yang ternyata sudah komplit. Bel pun berbunyi dan setelah itu guru mereka datang dan membawa gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan dress berbaju ungu disebelahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba banyak teman laki-lakinya yang mengoceh

"Wah, gadis itu cantik sekali" Ucap seorang murid laki-laki dikelas Iriana

"Murid barukah?" Tanya seseorang gadis pada teman disebelahnya

"Entahlah" Balas temannya itu

'Gadis itu mirip sekali dengan wanita yang difoto anggota Guild Origins. Apa dia anaknyaa?' Batin Iriana setelah melihat keseluruhan gadis itu

"DIAMMMM!" Teriak gurunya, dan para murid-murid pun diam, lalu dia melirik gadis itu dan berkata "Kau, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Perkenalkan namaku Keyla Rainhart. Job-ku adalah Kali, aku bisa mengendalikan roh dan bicara dengan mereka. Yang kusuka adalah ibuku dan orang yang baik" Ucap gadis bernama Keyla itu, lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya "Dan yang tidak kusuka adalah ayahku yang telah meninggalkan ibuku dalam keadaan hamil dan orang yang selalu mengganggap orang lain itu lemah"

Iriana pun kaget, lalu dia membatin 'Reinhart... Kenapa nama marganya mirip sekali dengan nama paman Yuan. Apa dia anaknya?'

"Iriana Liliana Strife" Panggil guru Iriana yang akan saya beri nama Elizabeth

"Ya guru" Balas Iriana

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Elizabeth

"Tidak apa-apa guru" Jawab Iriana

"Oh ya Keyla. Kau duduk dibangku kosong disebelah Iriana" Kata guru Elizabeth

"Baik guru" Ucap Keyla, lalu dia pergi ke bangku Iriana dan duduk disana lalu dia berkata "Namamu Iriana kan, perkenalkan namaku Keyla"

"Ya, aku tahu. Salam kenal Keyla" Balas Iriana

Keyla dan Iriana pun berteman dengan cepat, tapi Iriana masih belum berani bertanya tentang kesamaan marga Keyla dengan dua sepupunya, Rain dan Lucian. Di Royal Palace, King Cassius III pun memanggil para petarung terbaik guild Origins milik Leon kecuali Lily dan Lydia yang sudah pensiun dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, dan Ursula dan Shadow yang keberadaannya masih misteri, dan Chris yang sudah menjadi dokter di Saint Haven hospital

"King Cassius, kenapa anda memanggil kami. Misi rahasia apa yang anda berikan?" Tanya Leon

"Begini kak Leon, aku merasakan ada kekuatan jahat baru yang akan mencoba menghancurkan Saint Haven lagi" Jawab King Cassius III

"Aku juga merasakannya, kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat besar. Tapi kekuatan ini digunakan untuk kejahatan" Ucap Leon

"Jadi kau mau kami membasmi kekuatan jahat itu yang mulia?" Tanya Skyre Cross, sahabat dan juga mantan rival Leon

"Ya, kalau bisa. Kalian juga membawa semua anggota tim Origins yang kalian bawa untuk melawan Karahan" Jawab King Cassius III

"Maaf King Cassius, sepertinya tidak bisa" Kata Leon

"Kami sudah bertambah tua, dan juga aku tidak mungkin membiarkan istriku terkena bahaya diluar sana. Dan kau harus pikirkan juga gimana perasaan anak-anakku kalau melihat ibunya terluka seperti saat pertarungan Karahan. Kejadian dimasa lalu saat Iriana datang ke masa itu dan membantu kita melawan Karahan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan sakitnya perasaan Iriana melihat kedua orang tuanya terluka seperti itu. Dan juga aku pikir Yuan juga tidak setuju" Jelas Leon

"Maaf yang mulia, aku juga tidak bisa ikut misi ini" Kata Yuan

"Kalau mereka tidak bisa ikut, aku tidak bisa ikut tuan" Kata Skyre

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran. Aku masih menunggu disini" Uap King Cassius III

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu" Balas mereka bertiga

Mereka bertiga pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan dilain tempat. Ryuta habis keluar dari toko buku setelah membeli oleh-oleh untuk Iriana dan Levi. Lalu dia mendengar teriakan seorang gadis

"TOLONG!" Teriak gadis ber-class Force User berambut putih, dan teriakan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Ryuta

"Hei disini itu selalu sepi. Kau tidak akan selamat dariku. Jadi berhenti berteriak-teriak" Ucap seseorang berclass Sword Master

"Tolong, jangan sakiti aku" Ucap gadis itu

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku sakiti kau, cepat berikan semua barangmu itu" Balas Sword Master itu

"Tapi ini barang pemberian ibuku" Ucap gadis itu

"Kau mau mati ya" Balas Sword Master itu sudah memegang pedangnya

Lalu dia terikat oleh cambuk dan dilemparkan ke arah tembok pagar Saint Haven sampai hancur, lalu dia berkata "Orang yang bisanya melukai seorang gadis adalah orang lemah"

"Kau... Jangan ikut campur" Kata orang class Sword Master itu siap menyerang Ryuta

Kemudian tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang lalu orang itu berkata "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan nak, cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kau terkena Electric Smite milikku ini"

Sword Master itu pun kabur, lalu orang itu menjewer telinga Ryuta dan berkata "Sudah lama tidak bertemu dan saat kembali kau sudah terlibat dalam perkelahian. Eh Ryuta"

"Papa, jangan jewer aku... Sakit tahu" Ucap Ryuta pada orang yang ternyata adalah ayah angkatnya Leon, lalu dia berkata "Aku cuma membantu gadis ini"

Leon pun melihat gadis itu, lalu dia mengenali gadis itu dan berkata "Asura, sedang apa malam-malam kau disini?"

"Aku cuma menikmati angin malam paman" Balas gadis bernama Asura itu, lalu dia bertanya "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa dia paman? Kenapa memanggilmu papa?"

"Dia anak angkatku, namanya Ryuta" Jawab Leon

"Ryuta ya, terima kasih ya telah menolongku. Namaku Asura, Asura Tylleon" Ucap Asura

"Salam kenal Asura, namaku Ryutaro Kagami Strife. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ryuta atau Ryu" Balas Ryuta

"Paman, Ryuta. Aku pulang dulu ya, nanti ibuku khawatir" Ucap Asura, lalu dia pergi

"Ayo kita juga pulang. Adik-adikmu sudah menunggumu dan mamamu sudah memasakkan masakan yang enak dan lezat untuk kita" Ucap Leon

"Hn" Balas Ryuta, lalu dia pergi

Mereka pun sampai didepan pintu rumah, lalu Leon berkata "Lily, aku pulang"

"Tunggu sebentar" Balas Lily, lalu dia membuka pintu lalu dia kaget melihat sosok anak yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri ada disebelah Leon, lalu dia berkata "Ryuta, ini benar kamu kan?"

"Iya mama, ini aku. Aku pulang untuk kalian semua" Balas Ryuta

"Terima kasih, kau sudah kembali ke kami lagi" Ucap Lily

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana mama, disini adalah keluargaku" Balas Ryuta

"Hei, sudahi acara kangen-kangenannya ini. Didalam ada yang menunggu isi dari bungkusan ini kan" Ucap Leon

Lalu mereka masuk ke rumah tiba-tiba Iriana pun datang dan menerjang Ryuta sampai jatuh, lalu dia berkata "Yeah, kakak pulang. Akhirnya, aku rindu padamu tahu"

"Aku tahu, tapi jauhkan badan beratmu ini dariku" Kata Ryuta

Kemudian Iriana bangkit dan ngambek pada kakaknya "Huwee, kakak jahat. Aku langsing begini dibilang berat, emangnya aku gendut apa. Aku marah sama kakak deh kalo gitu"

Kemudian Ryuta mengambil buku dari bungkusan plastik yang dia bawa yang ternyata adalah buku novel, lalu dia berkata "Oh, kau marah pada kakak ya. Berarti kakak enggak bakal ngasih buku ini. Judulnya Elf's Love, novel romantis karya Novelle De Beurne yang bagian ketiga"

"Eh, buku yang ketiga. Berikan dong kak, aku mau beli buku itu tapi belum sempat" Ucap Iriana

"Enggak bakal" Balas Ryuta, lalu dia berkata "Lebih baik buku ini aku kasih orang lain aja, lagian katanya kau lagi marah padaku"

" kan suka buku ini. Kakak jahat, HUWAAA!" Kata Iriana, lalu dia menangis dan pergi ke kamarnya

"Ayah gimana nih, dia malah nangis. Aku kan cuma bercanda" Kata Ryuta

"Kak Iriana cengeng, udah gede juga. Gara-gara buku aja nangis, merepotkan sekali" Celoteh Levi

"Levi, gak boleh gitu sama kakakmu" Tegur Lily

"Maaf mama" Balas Levi, kemudian dia menunjukkan wajah puppy eyesnya dan berkata "Mama, aku ngantuk. Bacain aku dongeng ya"

"Boleh" Balas Lily, lalu dia meminta izin pada suaminya "Leon aku menidurkan Levi dulu ya"

"Silahkan" Balas Leon, lalu dia berkata "Ryuta, dan kau minta maaf sama Iriana sana"

"Baik" Balas Ryuta, lalu dia pergi ke kamar Iriana. Lalu Iriana berkata "Kakak ngapain kekamarku?"

"Kakak mau minta maaf" Balas Ryuta

"Soal tadi?" Tanya Iriana

"Iya..." Balas Ryuta, lalu dia berkata sambil menyerahkan novel itu pada Iriana "Nih ambil, sebenarnya kakak cuma bercanda. Tapi kakak malah membuat kau menangis, kakak minta maaf ya"

"Tidak apa-apa kak. Aku maafkan kok" Ucap Iriana, lalu dia membuka bukunya dan berkata "Terima kasih kak, bukunya bagus sekali"

"Tentu saja bagus, harganya 1500 Gold kau tahu" Balas Ryuta, tapi dia melanjutkan perkataannya "Tapi untuk adikku tersayang, harga itu bukan masalah"

"Terima kasih kak, kau yang terbaik kak" Ucap Iriana

Lalu Ryuta berdiri didepan pintu dan berkata "Sama-sama, tapi ingat jangan begadang baca buku itu. Kau besok sekolah, mengerti"

"Baik kak" Balas Iriana dengan nada kesal, lalu kakaknya meninggalkan Iriana dikamar

"Hahahahaha" Ucap Alfredro yang melihat ekspresi masternya yang sedang marah

"Diam kau robot bodoh" Balas Iriana, lalu Alfredo pun berhenti tertawa

Semua orang di Verathea pun tertidur termasuk keluarga Strife dan tiba-tiba di suatu tempat muncul seseorang dengan kekuatan hitam pekat dan dia pun mengambil Red Dragon Lustre disuatu altar dan menjadi wadah Red Dragon dan berniat menghancurkan Saint Haven

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Dragon Nest: Origins Season 2

Chapter 2: The Truth

Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Petualangan Ryuta bersama adik angkat dan teman-temannya melawan kekuatan jahat baru yang kekuatan jahatnya melebihi kekuatan Karahan. Apa mereka bisa? Akankah mereka menjadi pahlawan seperti para pahlawan dimasa lalu. See the adventure of next generation of Leon, Lily, and the others. Read and Review yo

Disclaimer: Dragon Nest milik Gemscoool, Eye Edentity, dan Shanda Games

Warning: OC, gaje, mis-typo, dan segala penyakit perfanfiction-an dii seluruh duniaAuthor: Buat para gamers Dragon Nest, silahkan dibaca aja fanficnya. Ini persembahan ane, karena ane sudah pensi maen Dragon Nest dan lebih fokus ke game offline konsol atau mobile. So check and review, ok

Chapter 2: The Truth

Pagi hari yang cerah, di kediaman keluarga Strife. Ryuta sedang berlatih dilapangan belakang, dan Iriana sudah berangkat diakademi dan Levi sedang menonton TV. Leon yang sedang berangkat ke Royal Palace yang memutuskan untuk menjalankan misi dari King Cassius III bersama dengan teman-temannya sedang berbincang dengan istrinya

"Leon, kau serius akan menjalankan misi ini. Aku punya perasaan buruk akan ini" Ucap Lily pada suaminya

'Maaf Lily, tapi aku merasa aura yang sangat jahat. Aku harus memusnahkan ini' Batin Leon, lalu dia berkata "Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku kan bersama Skyre dan Yuan"

"Baiklah, tapi tolong jaga dirimu ya" Ucap Lily

"Tentu saja" Balas Leon, lalu dia mencium pipi kiri Lily

"Kau sudah siap Leon?" Ucap Skyre saat dia sampai dihalaman Leon, lalu dia menambahkan "Enak sekali, pagi-pagi sudah ada yang bisa dicium"

Wajah Leon dan Lily pun memerah, lalu Leon pun berkata "Jangan iri begitu, kau kan juga sudah punya istri"

'Maafkan aku Leon. Meskipun aku sudah punya istri, tapi aku masih mencintai istrimu' Batin Skyre, lalu dia berkata "Ayo kita pergi, Yuan sudah menunggu"

"Ayo kalau begitu" Balas Leon

Leon dan Skyre pun pergi ke Royal Palace, dan mereka bertemu dengan King Cassius, General Douglas, dan Yuan disana. Lalu mereka pun berbicara apa inti dari misi ini

"Kau datang juga Leon, pasti kau berkata bohong pada istrimu tentang hal ini ya" Ucap General Douglas

"Ya ayah. Aku memang bilang aku mendapatkan misi, tapi aku sengaja tidak memberitahu secara rinci tentang misi ini. Aku takut Lily khawatir" Balas Leon

"Aku harap kau berhati-hati Leon. Ingat kau punya anak dan juga istri juga adik yang menunggumu" Ucap General Douglas

"Aku mengerti" Balas Leon

"Bagus kalian semua datang. Aku ingin tanya, apa kalian merasakan aura yang sangat gelap di daerah Dark Overlord Tower?" Tanya King Cassius III

"Iya, aku merasakannya. Makanya aku berubah pikiran dan mengikuti misi ini" Jawab Leon

"Aku mengirim para prajurit ke tempat itu untuk menginvestigasi tempat itu. Tapi mereka tidak mengirim kabar" Ucap King Cassius III

"Jadi kami harus ke Dark Overlord Tower dan mencari tahu keberadaan mereka dan menginvestigasi tempat itu?" Tanya Skyre

"Iya" Balas King Cassius III

"Itu tempat kita melawan Ursula dan Velskud kan, Leon?" Tanya Yuan

"Iya" Balas Leon, lalu dia berbisik pada Yuan "Kau masih memikirkan Ursula kan?"

"Tidak mungkin alu memikirkan dia, dia kan bukan siapa-siapaku" Balas Yuan, lalu dia pergi

"Kau masih membohongi dirimu sendiri Yuan. Aku tahu kau itu punya perasaan pada dia sebesar perasaanmu pada Lydia" Kata Leon, dalam hati, lalu dia berkata pada Skyre "Ayo ikuti dia"

"Iya" Balas Skyre

Di akademi tepatnya kelas Iriana karena gurunya sedang berhalangan masuk mereka pun bebas berbuat apa saja dikelas. Iriana yang menyudahi acara membaca novelnya pun berbicara tentang hal yang membuatnya bingung kemarin

"Keyla" Panggil Iriana

"Hmmm" Balas Keyla dengan nada malas, karena sedang membaca buku pelajaran

"Aku boleh tanya padamu sesuatu yang dari kemarin terus menggangguku?" Tanya Iriana

"Boleh" Balas Keyla, lalu dia meneruskan "Apa yang ingin kau tahu dariku Iriana?"

"Nama belakangmu, kenapa kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya Iriana

"Aku mendapatkannya, karena kata ibu itu nama belakang ayahku" Balas Keyla, lalu dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak suka dengan nama belakang ini"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Iriana

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri lah" Jawab Keyla

Iriana pun menggangguk mengerti, lalu dia berkata "Sepertinya kau benar-benar benci dengan ayahmu ya?"

"Tentu saja, dia meninggalkanku saat ibuku hamil diriku. Gimana aku enggak benci dia" Jawab Keyla, lalu dia bertanya "Tapi omong-omong kenapa kau bertanya hal itu, Iriana?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya penasaran saja" Jawab Iriana, lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Aku tidak bisa berkata kalau nama belakangnya sama dengan nama belakang paman Yuan. Aku harus menyelidiki misteri ini"

Di lain tempat di Dark Overlord Tower. Leon, Yuan, dan Skyre pun melihat mayat-mayat prajurit utusan King Cassius yang sudah membujur kaku, mereka pun memeriksa mayat dan mencari korban selamat

"Gimana Leon?" Tanya Yuan

"Dia sudah mati beberapa jam tadi. Mayat-mayat ini sudah sangat kaku" Jawab Leon

"Kejam sekali, siapa yang melakukan ini" Ucap Yuan, lalu dia melihat Skyre yang kembali dari mencari korban selamat. Lalu Yuan bertanya kepadanya "Skyre, apa ada korban selamat?"

"Tidak ada" Balas Skyre

Lalu Leon merasakan aura kegelapan yang kuat, lalu dia berkata "Hati-hati teman, ada yang datang"

Lalu ada orang berbaju zirah hitam, lalu dia berkata "Wah, wah, wah. Liat siapa yang kudapat disini, orang yang berhasil membunuh Karahan"

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Leon

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Feather" Jawab orang yang bernama Feather itu

Leon pun kaget mendengar nama itu, lalu Yuan bertanya pada Leon "Kau tahu dia Leon?"

"Ya. King Feather, pendiri dan raja pertama Saint Haven di Verathea. Tapi karena kebijakannya yang terlalu kejam, banyak yang memberontak dan mereka bergabung dengan King Cassius I untuk menggulingkannya. Mereka berhasil dan dia pernah bersumpah akan merebut kembali Saint Haven dari keturunan King Cassius I" Jawab Leon

"Benar, pintar sekali anak muda. Ayo lawan aku, pedang ini sudah haus darah orang hebat" Ucap King Feather

"Cih, aku tidak peduli siapa kau. Tapi perbuatanmu ini sudah keterlaluan" Kata Skyre, lalu dia berlari ke arah King Feather lalu dia mengeluarkan skillnya "**Finish Attack**!"

Boommmmm

Lalu muncul ledakan diarah King Feather, saat asap itu menghilang. Yuan melihat pedang Skyre ditahan oleh King Feather dengan tangan kirinya, lalu dia berkata "Tidak mungkin"

"Lemah" Balas King Feather, lalu dia mengumpulkan energi ditangan kanannya dan berkata "**Energy Punch**!"

Duaaakkkk

"ARGGGGHHHH!" Teriak Skyre saat terkena pukulan itu. Lalu dia terlempar ke arah Leon dan Yuan, lalu dia pingsan

"SKYRREEE!" Teriak Leon dan Yuan saat melihat Skyre terluka parah, lalu Yuan menunjuk King Feather dan berkata "Kau, akan kubunuh kau"

"Tahan Yuan" Ucap Leon, lalu dia berkata "Dia kuat, kita harus pakai strategi"

"Baiklah" Balas Yuan

Mereka pun bertarung dengan King Feather. Dilain tempat, di toko bunga milik Lily. Lily pun mencemaskan suaminya, lalu Rose datang dan ingin membeli bunga dari Lily

"Eh, nona Rose. Selamat datang" Kata Lily, lau dia berkata "Kau mau beli apa?"

"Lily, aku beli bunga mawar merah sebuket ya" Balas Rose

Lalu Lily mengambil pesanan Rose dan memberikan padanya, lalu dia berkata "Ini dia pesanannya"

"Terima kasih" Ucap Rose, lalu dia memberikan uang kepada Lily. Saat Rose ingin keluar, dia melihat Lily yang sedang cemas, lalu dia berkata "Lily, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok nona" Balas Lily

"Kau jangan bohong padaku. Aku tahu kau sedang khawatir" Kata Rose, lalu dia melanjutkan "Ayolah, bilang saja. Aku ini temanmu kan"

"Ini tentang Leon nona" Balas Lily

"Kenapa dengan Leon?" Tanya Rose

"Aku khawatir padanya. Aku rasa dia berhadapan dengan orang yang kuat" Jawab Lily

"Kau harus percaya dengan Leon. Dia itu kuat, dia bisa mengalahkan aku saat aku dikuasai kekuatan jahat, Velskud, Elena, dan Karahan. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir" Ucap Rose menenangkan Lily, lalu dia pergi

'Aku harap kau benar nona' Batin Lily saat melihat Rose pergi

Di Dark Overlord Tower, Leon pun berhasil membuat King Feather terdesak dan Yuan pun sudah kehabisan energi. Lalu Leon merasa sudah memenangkan pertarungan dan mulai meremehkan musuh

"Cih, ternyata kau tidak lebih kuat dari dia ya" Ucap Leon

"Leon, jangan lengah. Dia berbahaya" Ucap Yuan

"Emangnya dia bisa apa Yuan, dia sudah kalah. Berdiri saja tidak bisa" Balas Leon

Lalu King Feather pun tertawa, lalu Leon berkata "Apa yang lucu?"

King Feather pun hanya diam, lalu Yuan berkata "Hati-hati Leon, dia mulai merencanakan sesuatu"

Leon pun mulai bersiaga, tapi King Feather sudah mengeluarkan skillnya duluan "Terlambat, **Red Dragon Empowered**!"

Blaaaaarrrr

"Aaaaarrrrgghhhh!" Teriak Leon dan Yuan saat terkena jurus itu, lalu dia terlempar

"Sial, dia menipuku" Kata Leon

Lalu King Feather pun muncul didepan Leon dan berkata "Kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu, jadi kau kalah. Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu"

Dia pun menusukkan pedangnya kearah dada Leon, tapi sebelum pedang itu mengenai tubuh Leon muncul asap. Dan saat asap itu menghilang, tubuh Leon pun ikut menghilang dan pedang King Feather mengenai tanah. Di Foothills of Black Mountains, seorang pria berambut hitam dan berpakaian Assassins menaruh badan Leon yang sudah pingsan didekat pohon

"Hampir saja" Ucap Assassins itu, lalu dia mengecek nadi Leon dan berkata "Syukurlah, tuan Leon baik-baik saja"

Lalu dia juga melihat tubuh Yuan yang juga tadi dia selamatkan, melihat tubuh Yuan. Dia pun berkata "Maaf Yuan. Kita memang dulu adalah teman seperjuangan. Tapi aku harus membunuhmu karena kau telah membuat kakakku hamil dan kau seenaknya hidup tenang dengan istrimu"

Saat dia berniat menusukkan daggernya ke Yuan, ada suara wanita berambut coklat panjang dan memakai dress warna merah berkata "Hentikan Shadow"

Orang yang bernama Shadow itu pun menghentikan percobaan pembunuhannya ke Yuan, lalu dia berkata "Kenapa kak? Dia penyebab Keyla menjadi anak tanpa ayah dan dia selalu dipanggil anak haram ditempat tinggal kita dulu. Sebagai adik dan paman, aku tidak bisa melihat kakak dan keponakanku menderita seperti ini"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi biarkan saja mereka mau bicara apa. Yang penting aku dan kau masih bisa merawat Keyla, biar saja Yuan tidak tahu kalau dia punya anak dariku. Yang penting aku senang memiliki anak dari orang yang kucintai, meskipun kehadirannya tidak diketahui ayahnya sendiri" Balas Ursula

"Terserah kau, kakak bodoh" Balas Shadow, lalu dia berkata "Ayo kita bawa mereka ke rumah sakit, aku akan membawa Leon dan Skyre. Kau bawa Yuan, aku tidak sudi membawa bajingan itu"

"Terserah" Balas Ursula, lalu dia berkata "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia memaafkanmu Yuan?"

Lalu Shadow membuat satu Clone dari asap dan dia membawa Skyre dan Leon. Lalu Ursula meminta tolong spiritnya, Lucifer untuk menolong Yuan dan membawanya kerumah sakit. Dirumah Leon, Ryuta dan lain-lain cemas karena menunggu Leon yang belum pulang-pulang

"Ayah mana mama?" Tanya Levi

"Mama enggak tahu nak" Jawab Lily, lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Dimana kau Leon?"

Lalu ada yang mengetok pintu, lalu Ryuta berkata "Biar aku yang buka pintu"

"Aku ikut kak" Balas Iriana

Lalu Iriana, Ryuta, Levi, dan Lily pun membuka pintu dan melihat prajurit dari Saint Haven, lalu dia berkata "Apa anda istri dari tuan Leon?"

"Ya saya sendiri" Balas Lily, lalu dia bertanya kepada prajurit itu "Ada kabar apa, tuan prajurit?"

"Suami anda, tuan Skyre, dan tuan Yuan luka parah dan mereka dilarikan kerumah sakit" Kata Prajurit itu

Lily yang kaget pun, langsung pingsan setelah mendengar kabar itu. Lalu Ryuta yang menangkapnya pun berkata "Iriana tolong bawa mama ke kasur dulu. Levi kau ambil alkohol di kotak P3K. Aku akan kerumah sakit dengan tuan prajurit ini untuk melihat kabar papa"

"Baik kak" Balas Iriana dan Levi

Iriana dan Levi pun membawa mamanya ke kamarnya, lalu Levi mencari alkohol di kotak P3K dan memberikan alkohl itu ke Iriana. Iriana pun mendekatkan botol alkohol itu dan setelah mencium bau alkohol itu Lily pun sadar dan bicara pada anaknya

"Syukurlah mama sudah sadar" Ucap Iriana

"Iya, mana kakakmu Iriana?" Tanya Lily

"Kakak ke rumah sakit bersama dengan prajurit tadi untuk melihat keadaan papa" Jawab Iriana

"Mama harus kerumah sakit" Ucap Lily saat dia bangkit dari kasurnya

"Tapi mama baru sadar" Balas Iriana

"Tidak apa-apa, mama harus melihat keadaan papamu" Ucap Lily

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus ikut untuk menjaga mama" Balas Iriana, dan Lily menggangguk setuju, lalu Iriana berkata pada Levi "Levi kau jaga rumah ya. Pintu rumah kunci dan jangan buka pintu untuk orang asing"

"Baik kak" Balas Levi

Lalu Iriana dan Lily menuju ke rumah sakit dan mereka menemukan Lydia dan anak-anaknya serta Ryuta, lalu mereka menuju ke lantai tiga ke kamar suami-suami mereka dirawat. Pintu kamar mereka pun dibuka dan muncul seorang pria berambut putih berbaju Cleric dan wanita berambut hitam berbaju dokter

"Chris, Selena. Bagaimana keadaan suamiku?" Tanya Lydia

"Tenang saja kak, mereka baik-baik saja. Untung saja ada yang cepat membawa kak Leon, kakak, dan kak Skyre kesini" Jawab dokter perempuan yang bernama Selena

Lalu Chris berkata pada Lydia dan Lily "Maaf, jika saja aku ikut. Pasti kejadiannya tidak seperti ini"

"Tidak apa-apa Chris, boleh aku tahu siapa yang membawa mereka kesini?" Tanya Lily

Chris tidak menjawab lalu dia pun berkata pada Lily "Bisa kita bicara ditempat lain, Lily?"

"Tentu" Balas Lily, lalu dia pergi ke lorong yang sepi dan Lily bertanya padanya "Jadi siapa yang membawa mereka?"

"Mereka itu Ursula dan Shadow" Balas Chris

"Ursula dan Shadow. Dimana mereka?" Tanya Lily

"Mereka dibawah. Ursula sedang bersama anaknya" Jawab Chris, lalu dia berbisik pada Lily "Tolong jangan beritahu Lydia tentang ini"

"Baik" Kata Lily

Lalu dia menuju ke lantai bawah dan melihat Ursula, Keyla, dan Shadow. Lalu Shadow mengajak Keyla pulang. Saat Ursula ingin keluar, tangannya pun ditahan oleh Lily

"Mau kemana kau Ursula?" Tanya Lily

Lalu Ursula melihat Lily dan berkata "Nona Lily"

"Kenapa, kau kaget. Kenapa kau menghilang selama beberapa tahun ini Ursula?" Tanya Lily

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Balas Ursula

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa anak tadi?" Tanya Lily

"Dia anakku, emang kenapa" Balas Ursula

"Dia anakmu dari Yuan kan, cepat jawab" Ucap Lily

"Bukan, dia bukan anak Yuan" Balas Ursula

"Aku tahu kau hamil sebelum setelah kita berhasil mengalahkan Karahan. Tolong jujur, dia anakmu dan Yuan kan. Aku janji akan menjaga rahasia ini" Ucap Lily

"Iya, dia anakku dari Yuan" Balas Ursula

Lalu Ursula menceritakan kenapa dia bisa mengandung anak Yuan dan menangis, Lily pun merasa kasihan pada Ursula dan menghiburnya karena tahu kesedihan dia dan anaknya bertahun-tahun belakangan ini. Sayangnya anak Yuan dari Lydia, Rain Reinhart mendengar perkataan Ursula dan Lily. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan ke ibunya karena takut hubungan ayah dan ibunya akan berakhir. Lily pun pergi ke lantai atas menemui anak-anaknya dan Rain bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa akan kejadian tahu

-To Be Continued-


End file.
